


Горы при лунном свете

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Маблунг возвращается с неудачного похода, и Неллас соблазняет его переночевать в лесу





	Горы при лунном свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountains in Moonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066679) by [Zhie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie). 



Они разделили на двоих множество прекрасных моментов, хотя у них так и не нашлось времени стать друг другу ближе, чем сейчас. От этого шага их удерживали война и прочие бедствия – или, возможно, тень Моргота омрачила души всех в Менегроте.  
– Жаль, что ты не хочешь вернуться со мной в столицу. – Он всегда говорил эти слова, хотя сейчас, когда они сидели, обнявшись, при лунном свете, это были, скорее, мысли вслух.  
Неллас придвинулась ближе, хотя еще немного – и она оказалась бы на его коленях.  
– Жаль, что ты не можешь остаться здесь со мной, – не обижаясь, ответила она.  
Они прижимались друг другу на постели из мха, собранного ранее, и любовались горами, залитыми лунным сиянием.   
Свет играл на скалах и расщелинах горного хребта, а под горой, под защитой Мелиан, радовались покою ночи многие их родичи.  
Маблунг тоже предпочел бы оказаться сейчас в своей кровати – уютной, теплой… Именно это ему нужно после возвращения из очередного бесплодного поиска Морвен и Ниенор. Единственное, что удерживало главного военачальника Дориата – его бесценная  _эллет_ , прильнувшая к нему.  
– Тебе обязательно вернуться сегодня? – спросила Неллас.  
Маблунг задумчиво посмотрел на облака в вышине. Те выглядели слишком легкими, чтобы нести в себе ранний утренний дождик. Хотя синда еще не дошел до столицы и не объявил о своем возвращении, он знал, что Мелиан уже известно о его прибытии.  
И, без сомнения, она сообщила об этом мужу, так что, похоже, у него не было особых причин торопиться в широкие и разветвленные коридоры и пещеры Менегрота, будить сонную стражу и тревожить королевскую чету отсутствием хороших новостей.  
– Тогда, может, останешься со мной? – предложила Неллас; ее сильный акцент убаюкивал, побуждал закрыть глаза и просто слушать и слушать.   
Секунду спустя она оказалась на его коленях, и Маблунг вновь открыл глаза – Неллас смотрела на него, и в ее взгляде плескалась надежда. – Иногда тут становится одиноко, даже несмотря на компанию деревьев.  
Маблунг кивнул.  
– Могу себе представить. – Он погладил ее по голове. Неллас замурлыкала и потерлась об него носом – кажется, слухи, что ее воспитал горный лев, могли оказаться правдой! Маблунг вдохнул ее запах полной грудью – земля и хвоя, и под всем этим едва уловимый аромат, от которого хотелось то ли рычать, то ли стонать. – Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я провел остаток ночи с тобой?  
Неллас утвердительно мурлыкнула и потерлась щекой о его плечо, подкрепляя свой ответ.  
– Полагаю, я мог бы встать пораньше и войти в город прежде, чем проснется король: ему вряд ли нужно знать, где я провел ночь. – Маблунг прижал ее к себе, обнимая ее крепко, но по-прежнему мягко. – Где твое логово, радость моя?  
– У меня нет логова. У меня гнездо, – ответила она, высвободила руку и похлопала по лежанке из мха, на котором они сидели. – Вот здесь я и сплю.  
– Не шутишь? А что, если сквозь кроны прорвется холодный ветер и застанет тебя врасплох? – Маблунг откинулся назад, на мох, увлекая ее за собой, и перекатился на бок так, что теперь они оба оказались в гнезде.  
– Обычно я немного зарываюсь в мох, но, думаю, с тобой мне не стоит бояться ни промозглого ветра, ни чего либо еще.  
– А как насчет меня?  
– Насчет тебя? – удивилась она. – Разве мне стоит бояться тебя?  
– Возможно, стоит. Это место слишком уединенное, слишком близкое к природе, и вполне может быть так, что здесь я превращусь в дикого и страстного зверя, – медленно роняя слова, предупредил он, блуждая взглядом по каждому изгибу, каждому кусочку ее обнаженной кожи – по ее шее, груди, рукам, запястьям и голым ногам; все это слабо мерцало в лунном свете.   
Неллас пальчиком поманила его ближе, вновь сокращая небольшое расстояние меж ними.  
– Кто-то говорил, что я сама – как дикое, неприрученное животное, раз живу одна в глуши, как сама того желаю.  
– Не верю. Не может быть, что бы ты по-настоящему хотела жить в полном одиночестве, – возразил он.  
– Да, – согласилась она, – но я действительно дикая.  
– О?   
– С тобой.  
Маблунг усмехнулся.  
– И где ты только подхватила эту фразу?  
Неллас ненадолго задумалась.  
– Пару лет назад какая-то пара приходила в эти леса, и он постоянно говорил ей всякие глупости вроде этой. Но некоторые фразы мне все же понравились.  
– Мне тоже, – признал Маблунг, – я не хотел смеяться над тобой. Надеюсь, я не обидел тебя, любовь моя, – он нежно поцеловал ее, смакуя ощущения, хотя поцелуями они обменивались часто. И все же, мучаясь сомнениями и неуверенностью, он не желал быть связанным с ней брачными узами. «Зато нам доступно множество иных вещей», – быстро напомнил он себе, когда она вобрала в рот мочку его уха и нежно прикусила.   
Его будущее было туманным – ни Мелиан, ни Нервен (он упорно продолжал звать нолдиэ-полукровку именем, которым она представилась при первой их встрече) не могли предсказать его, используя свой дар предвидения. «Или, возможно, – мельком подумал он, начиная развязывать шнуровку платья на спине Неллас, – просто не хотят сообщать мне то, что увидели».  
– Нет… Их придется оставить, – запротестовал Маблунг, заметив, что Неллас дергает за завязки его штанов. Хотя, возможно, было уже слишком поздно, поскольку вся ее одежда и почти все его вещи уже валялись в куче у их ног. Он застонал, когда она погладила его возбужденный член через ткань, и выгнулся, беззвучно моля о большем.  
– Как хочешь, но ты знаешь, что за этим последует! – из последних сил напомнил синда, когда она с озорным блеском в глазах сдернула его штаны до колен. – Ты действительно дикарка, – был вынужден признать он, когда она облизнула губы и медленно, пробуя, провела языком по всей длине. – Маленькая дикая рысь…  
Неллас прервала свое занятие, чтобы посмотреть Маблунгу в глаза, но продолжая нежно сжимать и поглаживать его член пальцами.   
– Это хорошо или плохо? – с толикой неуверенности уточнила она.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул он и положил ладонь ей на голову, направляя ниже. – Просто замечательно…

**Author's Note:**

> эллет – дева из народа эльфов (синдарин)


End file.
